An Unexpected Visit
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: Merrick gets a...do I have to spell this out?Allies: Interlude 1.


Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Not mine. Feedback, please. This may confuse you unless you've read Unexpected Ally. (Plug, plug, plug.)

An Unexpected Visit

By

Wild Force Ranger

Willie looked up in surprise when the knock came at the door. People didn't often come by this early; his regulars knew he didn't open yet, and…well, other people didn't often wander by.

"I'll get it." Merrick offered, rising from his seat. Willie nodded and turned back to the pool table.

A woman was standing on the porch with her back to the door. She didn't turn as Merrick came out.

"Hey." Merrick said. "Did you knock?"

"Yes. I was looking for you." She turned to look at him. Merrick frowned; her face was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Her hair was dark, cut short around her face, and her eyes were a very light blue. She was older than he appeared; late twenties.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes." She grinned. "Merrick."

That was it; no one else said his name that way. "Tara?!"

"Thariin, technically."

"How did you…" he looked her up and down.

"It's not hard. I _am _an Elf, after all, and I can still throw a glamour if I want to."

"Turn it off."

"Why, Merrick? Don't you like me this way?"

"It's…discomforting."

She shrugged. "All right." The glamour faded, and she was Tara again. Regular blond-haired green-eyed teenaged Tara.

"Thank you. Now why are you here?"

"No particular reason. Just haven't seen you in a while. Thought I'd come see how you are."

"Fine." Merrick said, shifting position slightly. "Is that all?"

"Friend of yours, Merrick?" Willie asked from behind him.

"This is Tara. She is…a friend, yes."

"She legal?"

"She's not staying." Merrick said through gritted teeth.

"And I don't drink, anyway. But yes, I am legal." Tara said brightly. "You must be Willie. Merrick…well, actually, he doesn't talk about you much. But he doesn't talk about anything much, so don't worry about it. When he does talk about you, he says nice things."

"Tara…" Merrick rolled his eyes at Willie, who grinned.

"Nice pool table." Tara went on.

"You play, Tara?" Willie asked.

"A little. I'm not very good."

"Merrick never teach you?" She looked over her shoulder at Merrick.

"Merrick plays? Wonders never cease. No, he didn't teach me. It was…someone else."

"Play you a game." Willie offered.

"Uh…" she looked at Merrick again. "I can't right now, Willie. I just stopped by to give Merrick a message." Merrick sighed again.

"Stay if you want, Tara. We're not open now anyway, so it doesn't matter too much."

"Why thank you kind sir." Tara bobbed a little curtsey.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is. You just have no sense of humour. Who's breaking?"

"You can." Willie said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Thanks." Her break wasn't great; seeing Merrick's smirk, she dragged him over to 'show me how it's done.' Willie patiently re-racked the balls and Merrick broke, potting two straight off.

"Show off." Tara sulked.

"You're holding the cue wrong." Merrick came around to show her. "Try it that way."

"We're never going to get the game played if you keep stopping to show me things." Tara muttered, glancing at Willie who was waiting patiently for his turn.

"You're never going to learn if you don't let me show you." Merrick told her.

"Tell you what. Let me play the game with Willie, and then you can tell me all the things I did wrong. How's that?" Merrick sighed, giving up.

"Fine. Play the game, then I'll tell you what you're doing wrong."

"You're so kind. Willie, how about you break?"

"Well, much as I'm enjoying this, I have to get ready for opening." Willie said some time later.

Tara looked at her watch. "Oh. That's my cue to leave. I didn't realise it was so late." She looked at Merrick. "Come to the Animarium tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Friday." Seeing the look on his face, she quickly added, "Nothing special. Just…come hang out with us." 

Merrick gestured at the room around them. "I have to work tonight."

"Some day I am going to get you up there."

"I go to the Animarium." Merrick protested.

"Not often." Tara pointed out, rising to her feet. "Right, I'm gone. Willie, thanks for the game."

"Any time!"

"Well, my pride has to recover from the beating Merrick gave it first." she said with a grin. "I'll see you 'round, Merrick."

"See you, Tara."

She was gone when Willie looked up again. Merrick was absently lining up a shot on the pool table.

"Nice kid."

"Yeah."

"Known her long?" Merrick smirked.

"Yes. A very long time."

"She related?" Willie went on.

"To me? No. She's…" he straightened, looking out the door. "…She's a friend."

"Nice to know you have one." Willie remarked. Merrick looked over at him sharply. "I have friends."

"Sure you do." Willie agreed. "You should invite them here more often."

"I didn't invite her in the first place. Tara goes where she wants."

"Well, ask her to come here more often. She plays pretty well." Merrick grimaced at him, giving up.

"I'll…pass on the message."

"You do that. Open the doors, will you? It's time we earned some money."

Merrick wandered onto the porch much later that evening, just after closing. He'd been half afraid Tara would come back during the evening, still trying to get him to the Animarium, but she'd stayed away. Lowering himself to sit on the steps, he rested one hand on the ground and sent a message, the way she'd taught all the Rangers.

__

Thank you.

A wordless enquiry came back.

__

For not pushing.

Welcome. A brief image of all the Rangers on the Animarium was followed by the wordless question again.

__

No. Another time.

A sense of acceptance, and a soft goodbye.

Merrick shifted, sitting upright again.

"Moon's full." Willie commented, coming to the door.

"Yes." He rose to his feet. "Good night, Willie.

"Night, Merrick."


End file.
